


2 + 3 = 1

by HamHamHeaven



Series: Tokyo Menagerie [1]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Convergent Evolution, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Primate Humans, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: (AKA: How to Build an OT5)New neighbours and a thermal crisis lead to the discovery of love in the ice.





	2 + 3 = 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/gifts).



> For the DW YKYaoi February 2018 fic exchange. Requested elements I chose to use were:
> 
>   * Kiryu OT5
>   * Romance, slice of life, friends with benefits, supernatural elements (though it kinda got lost in the shuffle)
>   * "Snowed in somewhere under a blanket" fic
> 


It’s common knowledge that all humans are primates who evolved from the great apes.  Ask anyone on the street, and they would tell you the same.  It’s a _fact_ ; no one who doesn’t want to be laughed at would question it.  Then again, it was once “fact” that the world was flat and “common knowledge” that the sun revolved around it.  The truth isn’t always what it seems, and Nature is filled with weird and wonderful deviations and convergences.

One thing that hasn’t changed since the days of Copernicus, though, is fear and mistrust of those who are “different”.  So, for those few who climbed down from a different family tree, who are something other than what they appear, mimicry and secrecy are vital. 

Monkey see; monkey do.

Or rather, _non_ -monkey.

 

“Can you tell me how long it’s going to take?”

Junji drummed his fingers against his thigh impatiently as the young woman behind the desk continued tapping away at her computer keyboard.  Two days was a long time to do without a functioning furnace, and the weather forecast was threatening snow.

“As we promised yesterday, Tokai-san, we’ll send someone up just as quickly as we can,” she replied placidly.

Junji had not reason to think she was lying, but he could also tell that she didn’t fully appreciate the seriousness of their situation.  How could she?  An indoor temperature of 15ºC certainly wasn’t what most people considered comfortable, but it wouldn’t be dangerous for them either.  He himself tended to run hot, so it didn’t bother him particularly to button his collar and put on a thicker pair of socks; Hiyori seemed impervious to cold or heat.  But poor Takemasa was going to freeze to death if they had to go another day with nothing more powerful than a space heater.  Naturally, Junji couldn’t explain to her, a primate, that his flatmate was ectothermic and at risk of hypothermia.  At best, she would reproach him for exaggerating, at worst, think him insane.

Suppressing a sigh, he bowed and left the office, mulling over other ways he might keep his favourite reptile warm until repairs could be made.  Hot shower, thick clothes, and tea all had been tried in their turn with only marginal success.  There was the obvious solution, of course; but even sex was only a temporary fix, and required a lot more energy than their lethargic darling could muster.

Junji stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed toward the exit.  Maybe the store around the corner would have a reasonably-priced electric blanket they could try.  As he approached the door, he noticed a stack of cardboard boxes sitting beside the lift.

 _So we’re finally getting new neighbours,_ he thought.  _They picked a chilly time of year to move._

The boxes were all labelled in a wide, messy hand, and bore the faint odour of feline, which sparked his curiosity.  But since sniffing other people’s belongings was generally considered rude… and weird, he ignored them and went on his way.

 

Staring was also considered rude, but from his perch on the fourth floor windowsill, Hiyori had a bird’s eye view of the moving van parked in the unloading dock without anyone being the wiser.  He observed with keen interest every item being carried in.  

 “I see three boxes at the front.  Books, kitchen… can’t read the other.  The fellow is in the way.  Looks like they’re bringing in the bookcase next.”

_A-choo!_

A loud sneeze followed by a heavy groan sounded from a forlorn bundle of blankets huddled in front of the small electric heater in the far corner.

“H-hiyorin, unless they’re c-carrying in f-f-furnace repair p-parts, I’m… r-really not interested at th-the moment-t-t.”

Normally, Takemasa would have been just as curious about new tenants as his boyfriend; but he was _extremely_ cold, and when he was extremely cold, it was difficult to care about much of anything except finding a way to _stop_ being cold.

Hiyori rolled his eyes.

“Quit your whining, you grumpy old dragon.  Juju will be back with good news in a few minutes, I’m sure.”

The pile of bedding gave a resentful ‘harumph’ then fell silent, so Hiyori went back to the entertaining pastime of watching the personal effects of the newest resident enter the building and speculating what sort of person or people they might belong to.

 

Junji returned to the building an hour later, utterly disheartened.  There were no electric blankets to be found in any of the nearby shops, and tiny white flakes were beginning to speckle the steel grey sky.  The meteorologist on the bank of television screens at the electronics’ store he’d passed was predicting no more than 2 to 3 centimetres, but Junji’s nose was telling him they were in for a blizzard.

 _I guess our best hope is that the furnace will be something easily repaired_ , he thought, racing up the back stairs two at a time.

Preoccupied as he was with his flatmate’s health, when he reached the landing of the top floor he carelessly wrenched the door open, only to find himself chest to face with a stranger who exuded the same fascinating scent he’d noticed earlier.

_Cat!_

“Excuse me!” he exclaimed, hastily backing out of the way so as not to intimidate.

Apparently not hastily enough.  The shorter man shrank away as if expecting an attack, dark eyes glinting gold for an instant as he stared at Junji in a wary, appraising manner.  The image of dark-spotted fur flashed across Junji’s mind, and his nostrils flared as the scent grew stronger.  The stranger’s pretty face twisted into a scowl, and a low growl seemed to rise from his throat.  Then, with lightning speed, he darted past Junji down the steps.

Junji stood gaping after him for several seconds before hurrying toward his flat with the news.

 

“And another box marked ‘clothes’.  Whoever these people are, they have a bigger wardrobe than the three of us combined.  Oh, look.  It’s started to snow.  That futon is going to get wet if they don’t hurry.”

Hiyori’s running commentary was interrupted by the door of the flat banging open.  Takemasa’s head poked up from his burrow just enough so that he could peer hopefully at the new arrival.

“D-did they s-say how long it-t would t-take, Juju?” he asked through chattering teeth.

“Did you tell them it might result in a homicide if they didn’t take care of it soon?” Hiyori added.

Junji didn’t respond to either of them.

“Juju?”

Hiyori finally turned his attention away from the moving van toward his friend, who stood in a daze just inside the main doorway.

“Cat,” he said at last.

“Elephant,” replied Takemasa nonsensically.

“Our new neighbour is a cat,” clarified Junji. 

Evidently that information wasn’t interesting enough to warrant braving the elements any further, because Takemasa’s head disappears from view once again.

“S-so he has a p-pet.  S-s-so what?”

“I didn’t say he _has_ a cat.  I said he _is_ a cat.  Leopard family, I think, though on the small side.  Something spotted, at least.”

That sparked Hiyori’s curiosity enough to draw him from the window, past Junji, into the genkan so he could spy through the peep hole into the corridor.

“We haven’t had anyone new move into the area in years,” he remarked thoughtfully.

“Th-they’re all s-somewhere w-w-warmer,” came Takemasa’s muffled retort.

Junji sprawled down next to him and pulled the miserable man, blankets and all, into his lap.

“C’mere.  Juju will warm you up while we wait on the repairman.  She promised to send someone as soon as possible.”

“S-said that y-yesterday too.”

Junji kissed the crown of his head.

“I know, Negi.  We’ll just have to do our best until they come.”

“If you’re passing out kisses….”

Hiyori leaned down, lips puckered cutely, and Junji happily obliged him with a smooch.

“Tama?”

“N-not coming out.”

Hiyori sighed and gave what he estimated to be his boyfriend’s shoulder a squeeze.

“I’m going to make hot pot.  How does that sound?”

The few strands of green and black hair still visible waggled back and forth.

“M’not hungry.”

“You need to eat something, Negi,” Junji coaxed, giving his burden an affectionate hug.  “At least drink some of the soup.  It will warm you up.”

“Don’ wanna,” he mumbled petulantly.  “Jus’ let me s-s-sleep.”

Junji and Hiyori exchanged worried glances.

“I’ll make a deal with you.  You can have a nap until the food is ready if you promise to eat something when I wake you.”

“Or?”

“Or I’m going to sing to you,” threatened Hiyori.

Takemasa muttered something very unflattering about the screeching of tone-deaf birds and tried to burrow further into Junji’s chest.

 

Hiyori was just putting the finishing touches on their meal, and Junji had set Takemasa aside in order to use the washroom, when the doorbell chimed.

“Can you get that, Tama?”

Takemasa grumbled loudly, but gathered up his cocoon of blankets and shuffled toward the genkan.

“B-better be th-the HVAC guy,” he groused to himself.

Frigid as he was, his instincts were rather slow to kick in.  But the suit-wearing bespectacled red-head standing on the welcome mat certainly didn’t _look_ like a furnace repairman.

“I’m sorry.  I must have the wrong flat,” the stranger said in a perplexed tone.  “I’m looking for Kurosaki-san.”

Takemasa blinked slowly, waiting for his sluggish brain to process the words.

“Don’t th-think I know anyone by th-that name.”

“You probably want number 19.”

Hiyori, who had suddenly appeared at Takemasa’s elbow, pointed at the door diagonally across the corridor from them.

“Someone has been moving into number 19 today.”

“Maybe he did mean 19 rather than 16.  Sorry to have bothered you.”

The man gave a bow and stepped across the hallway toward the indicated door. 

Takemasa didn’t move, staring blankly into space trying to get his mind and body to synchronize, until Hiyori pulled him back into the flat and resettled him in front of the heater.  A minute later, he pressed a steaming mug of broth into his boyfriend’s hands, which Takemasa drank without really noticing.  It wasn’t until most of the liquid was gone that his vision cleared enough for him to turn to his flatmates and ask:

“Was-s there j-just… a b-bear at the door?”

His sense of smell wasn’t nearly as sharp as Junji’s nor his eyesight anything compared to Hiyori’s, even when he was fully cognisant.

“Bear?  Really?” Junji asked between mouthfuls.

“Certainly appeared to be,” Hiyori replied.

Takemasa nodded absently.

“Thought s-s-so….  He looked v-very… f-fuzzy.”

Hiyori wasn’t sure what Takemasa meant by that; from what he’d seen, the man had appeared quite well-groomed.  However, he focused on a different detail – a more important concern to his mind.

“You know… if Juju is right about the new neighbour being a cat, and he’s friendly with a bear, the mammals are going to outnumber us!”

 

During his ten minute trek from the train station, Mitsuki had begun to wonder if allowing Mahiro to choose a new neighbourhood without visiting first was a mistake.  The area was clean, well-lit, and respectable-looking, but there was one blatant flaw.  They were surrounded by nothing but primates.  Not so much as a hint of anyone else the entire distance.  There was nothing _wrong_ with primates, of course, but where would his boyfriend go if a problem arose?  A problem he couldn’t explain to “normal” people who thought everyone was exactly the same as they were inside and out.  There weren’t many cats left in the prefecture; Mitsuki knew that.  Still, Mahiro was going to be on his own for the next five months, and it didn’t sit well with Mitsuki for his kitten not to have contact with _any_ of their kind.

The further he walked, the more worried he became.  Mitsuki’s only connections in the city were distant relations, people who probably wouldn’t agree to look after Mahiro even if Mitsuki trusted them enough to ask.  To whom could he turn?  By the time he’d reached the correct building, he’d even begun debating with himself whether he oughtn’t swallow his pride and call his mother to see if she knew anyone of reputable character who might be willing to be an emergency contact for Mahiro. 

 _If_ they stipulated to not mentioning the nature of their relationship.  She’d insist on that, no doubt.

Then he’d rung the wrong doorbell, and found himself in the presence of two perfectly mismatched beings.  The blond was avian, he was sure: eagle eyes intently scrutinizing his every move.  The person wrapped up in so many layers like a dumpling was reptilian he thought, though with a peculiarly canine aura surrounding him.  Mitsuki’s concerns abated, amusement mounting at the thought of how Mahiro would react when he found out just who lived across the hall.

_If he hasn’t already._

 

The face that greeted him from behind the second door was much more familiar and beloved.  Mahiro swiftly guided him inside, rapid-fire questions about his trip and how long he could stay proof enough of the anxieties of move-in day.  Mitsuki maintained his composure while removing his coat and shoes, but once they were in the main room he swept Mahiro up into his arms and kissed him passionately.

“Put me down, you big tree,” Mahiro scolded half-heartedly.  “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not the sort of cat who enjoys being ‘up’?”

"Cats like climbing trees."

Mitsuki ignored his protests and continued to shower his lover with affection, hoping to ease away some of the tension he saw in the smaller man’s face.  Unfortunately, their reunion was interrupted suddenly by the harsh clearing of a throat.  Mitsuki and Mahiro turned to find the removers standing in the doorway to the bedroom, disgust plainly written across their faces.  Mitsuki set Mahiro back down on his feet, but deliberately kept his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Sign here,” one of the men thrust a clipboard at Mahiro’s chest.  “Yellow slip is your receipt.”

Mahiro signed the form acknowledging delivery of his belongings, removed his carbon copy, and handed everything back.  The mover took it, and hastened toward the door, which didn’t close behind the pair quickly enough to muffle the vile slur uttered as they went.  Mitsuki made an angry noise and lunged to go after them, but Mahiro stopped him with a hand to the chest.

“Yet another company I’ll have to add to the ‘Never Do Business With’ list,” he sighed in frustration.  “Sometimes I wish those old superstitions about cats were true.”

“What good would the reanimated corpse of a homophobe do you?” Mitsuki asked gruffly.

“None whatsoever,” acknowledge Mahiro, “But it might do him some good to be brought down a peg or two.  Come help me move these boxes so that we’ll have somewhere to sleep tonight.”

Just then, the doorbell chimed.

“If that asshole forgot something, he’s out of luck,” Mitsuki declared.

“Maybe he’s come back to apologize,” suggested Mahiro sarcastically.

As it turned out, the man in the corridor was someone entirely new and seemed quite disconcerted to be greeted by two irritated tenants.

“Yes?”

“I was sent up to look at a faulty heating unit.”

“I just moved in, but the heat seems to be working fine,” Mahiro shrugged.

“I think you want number 16,” Mitsuki recommended, recollecting how over-dressed the next door neighbour had been and how his teeth had chattered.

The man thanked them and turned away.

“Number sixteen?” Mahiro queried archly as they retreated toward the cluttered bedroom.

“You texted me the wrong number, so I rang the wrong bell,” his boyfriend explained.

“Hmm.  I guess you’ve met one of the neighbours, then.  So did I.”

Mahiro’s tone made it clear that the meeting had _not_ been a pleasant one, which had Mitsuki’s apprehensions flaring anew.

“What’s wrong?  Did they say something offensive?  Were they….?”

“He was a _dog_ ,” Mahiro interrupted, nose crinkling with regal disdain.

“Oh.”

So Mitsuki’s instincts hadn’t been entirely wrong.

_Canine and reptile: an unusual combination.  I wonder if they’re together or just flatmates._

“Hey!” Mahiro batted Mitsuki across the back of the head.  “You’re not even listening to me!”

“I’m sorry, Kitten.”

“A dog!” Mahiro repeated, shoving a stack of clothing boxes into the corner with unnecessary force.  “I don’t want to live in a building with some yappy dog!  They should have put that in the to-let advertisement.”

“Now you know they couldn’t violate someone’s privacy like that, Maro, even assuming they _did_ realized his subspecies.”

Mahiro stalked back and forth among the piles of boxes and bags, occasionally reaching out to give something a restless cuff.

“Would you please stand still?  You’re pacing like a caged lion.”

Mahiro put his hands on his hips.

“Very funny, Miki.  Lion indeed.”

“Besides, not every dog is an annoying ankle-biter,” Mitsuki reasoned.  “Some of them are very relaxed and friendly.”

“Oh, he was friendly all right,” scoffed Mahiro.  “Stood there all giddy enthusiasm holding the door open for me.  I could practically see his tail wagging as he waited for his ‘good boy’.”

Mitsuki didn’t bother to point out how Mahiro’s own metaphorical tail was currently whipping around in agitation.

_It’s a miracle he’s not clawing at the furniture yet.  Cats are always so high-strung in new environments._

And things were going to get worse before they improved.

“Would now be a bad time to mention that you’ve got a reptile and some sort of raptor living across the hall?”

Mahiro’s eyes narrowed.

“Is that your idea of a joke?”

“No – the people across the hall who apparently want their heating unit repaired.  They seemed nice,” Mitsuki assured, “And there’s no reason you’d ever have to interact with them if you don’t want to.”

Never mind that Mitsuki had been counting on their interaction not twenty minutes prior.  He could practically see the fight-or-flight instinct taking control as Mahiro’s pacing picked up speed, and he knew he had a short window of time in which to forestall catastrophe.

“Maro.”

“This entire plan was a mistake from the beginning.”

“Take it easy, Baby.”

When Mitsuki reached out for him, Mahiro sidestepped.

“I can’t do this.  It’s too much.  Too many new things and new places and new people, and I can’t….  I can’t do it,” he babbled.  “That’s it.  I’m calling the company and telling them I’ve changed my mind about the transfer.  They should have offered the position to Hiro-san anyhow; everyone said so.  I….”

Mitsuki managed to snatch the mobile from his boyfriend’s hand as he passed and held it well out of his reach.

“Give it back!” Mahiro hissed.

“Kitten,” Mitsuki crooned soothingly.  “I know all of these changes are frightening.  It’s a lot to take in all at once; I understand that.  But this new job is a wonderful opportunity for you – something you are _more_ than qualified for – and it’s a chance at a new life.  That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

Mahiro pressed himself against Mitsuki, pretending to grab for the phone, but really just rubbing against his boyfriend seeking comfort.

“That was when I thought you were going to be here with me.”

Mitsuki sighed.

“I _am_ going to be here with you, Kitten,” he promised, picking Mahiro up once again. 

Mahiro didn’t protest that time.

“I just can’t be right away.  In five months… six at the latest, I’ll have the clinic sold and all of my patients transferred.  Then I will be here with you every day.  We’ve made it through so many tough times already; we can survive this one, too, can’t we?”

Mahiro’s anxieties say ‘no’; his heart and his lips say ‘yes’.

 

Mahiro and Mitsuki weren’t the only tenants worried about survival, though in very distinct sorts of ways.

The _good_ news, according to the repairman, was that the furnace would be a snap to fix.  No more than five minutes’ work to remove the defective part and screw the new one into place.  Takemasa was ready to throw his textile shield to the floor in celebration only to have his hopes dashed by the not-so-good news.  The repairman didn’t _have_ that part with him.  The supplier from whom he always purchased those parts was across town, and her store had already closed for the evening.

But! he assured them with a toothy grin, _first_ thing in the morning, he would call the shop and order the part; and with a little luck, she would have the right brand in stock, and they’d have heat again by the following evening.

“But the snow!” Hiyori argued, pointing toward the window where a pile was already forming along the sill.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.  Weather girl said we wouldn’t get more than 3 centimetres.”

Junji didn’t want to compound Takemasa’s misery by saying aloud that the weather girl didn’t know what she was talking about.

“And what are we supposed to do for heat in the meantime?” he asked instead.

“It’s not so bad in here,” the man declared.

Takemasa gave a rude snort.

“You could always stay at a motel for the evening?”

Hiyori took the repairman firmly by the arm and practically dragged him toward the genkan, voice dripping sarcasm as he thanked the man for _all_ of his help and _wonderful_ suggestions.  A heavy silence suffused the room as he returned, gaze flitting from Takemasa’s shivering form to the flurry of snowflakes beyond the window and back.

“Slumber party in the main room?” Junji suggested with a humourless smile.

 

Mitsuki and Mahiro managed to unpack some of the essential: bath linens, tea kettle, condoms.  But after a couple of hours of “where do you want the…” and “have you see the…” and “did you bring the…”, they decide to leave off for the night.  They spread the futon out amid the sea of boxes, grabbed their pyjamas, and retreated to the washroom, sharing a hot shower to “save water” and make some steam of their own.  Skin on wet skin didn’t make the worries disappear, but it made them easier to ignore long enough to stumble back to the bedroom and fall asleep within minutes.

A few hours later, Mitsuki awakened to the sound of the door chime being rung over and over in a frantic cadence.

Ding ding ding ding ding.

He sat up, disoriented, rubbing the insufficient slumber from his eyes.

_Where am I?_

Ding ding ding ding ding.

_Boxes?  Right, Maro’s new place._

Ding ding ding ding ding.

_Was this someone’s idea of a warm welcome to the building?  He’d put a stop to that!_

Tugging his yukata closed over his chest, he lumbered out toward the main door.

“Now look here…,” he began before it was even fully open.

“I’m so very sorry to be bothering you at this hour,” the man facing him immediately interrupted.  “My name is Junji, and I live in number 16.  I think you met my flatmates earlier?”

Mitsuki took in the new neighbour, who was almost certainly the dog Mahiro had been complaining about earlier. 

 _No, not dog,_ he thought.  _Stronger than dog.  Wolf perhaps?  Mahiro must have been too startled to properly assess._

Mahiro was correct about Junji’s earnest appearance, though.  Mitsuki found it reassuring.  Whatever the guy wanted, he wasn’t there to start trouble; that much was plain.

“I did,” he answered after a brief pause.  “What’s the problem?”

“It’s my flatmate,” Junji explained.  “Our heat has been out for two days now, and I… when I woke up a few minutes ago to check on him...,” his voice caught in his throat a little, “I c-couldn’t wake him.  As cold as it’s gotten, I guess his boyfriend and I don’t have enough body heat between us to keep him stable.”

His countenance was so raw with worry that Mitsuki nearly drew him into a hug right then and there.  Instead, he offered a sympathetic pat to the arm.

“I know we’re complete strangers, and it’s an ungodly hour of the morning; but we can’t exactly take him _out_ in this weather, and you’re the only other non-primates in the area.”

“Miki?”

Mahiro’s drowsy voice called from just beyond the genkan.  He stood leaning against the wall, nightshirt falling off one shoulder and leaving most of his pale legs on display.  Despite himself, Junji blushed.

“And I obviously interrupted something special between the two of you.”

“Everything’s fine, Kitten,” Mitsuki reassured.  “We’re gonna have visitors in a second, okay?  Put the kettle on, and I’ll be right back.”

Mitsuki directed Junji across the corridor into number 16.  The temperature drop between the hallway and his neighbours’ living area was alarming; within seconds, Mitsuki was shivering.  No wonder the ectotherm was unresponsive!

Junji made his way toward the interior corner of the room where the blond Mitsuki had met earlier sat, with what Mitsuki assumed to be the reptile draped in blankets cradled on his lap.  Tears were streaming down his pretty face as he rocked back and forth.  The wolf knelt down beside him, wiping away his tears, and then to Mitsuki’s confusion, kissed him deeply.

_Hadn’t Junji-san said the blond was the reptile’s boyfriend?_

“It’s all my fault, Juju.”

“It isn’t, Hime.  If it’s your fault, it’s mine too.  Let’s worry about blame later, and focus on getting his temperature back up right now, okay?”

Hiyori gave a harsh sniff and nodded, finally noticing Mitsuki over Junji’s head.

“Oh, Kuma-san,” he muttered in embarrassment.  “I’m sorry Juju had to wake you.  I doubt this is how you wanted to spend your first night here.”

Now that he’d been acknowledge, Mitsuki drew closer, crouching down at Junji’s side.

“Don’t worry about it.  We’re glad to help.”

He reached out and stroked over the spot he estimated a head might be.

“What’s his name?”

“Takemasa,” the avian answered.

“Takemasa-kun,” Mitsuki called, continuing to pet the unresponsive bundle.  “My name is Mitsuki.  There’s no reason to be afraid of me.  I’m going to take you somewhere you’ll be able to warm up again.”

He received no answer, not that he expected one. 

“Here; I’ll take him.”

Hiyori gently passed Takemasa into Mitsuki’s arms and turned at once to clutch onto Junji.  The body underneath all those covers was surprisingly solid.

“If one of you could open the door for me,” Mitsuki requested, retreating the way he’d come.  “I would appreciate it.  And if you have a second futon that you could bring as well, that would be good.  I don’t think Maro’s is wide enough for five.”

“You get the door,” Junji decided, giving Hiyori another brief kiss.  “I’ll grab the bedding, and be over in a sec.”

The blond nodded and hurried after Mitsuki.

“Thank you…?”

Mitsuki’s tone clearly indicated he was waiting for a name.

“Hiyori.”

“Thank you, Hiyori-san.”

 

Mitsuki had warned him to expect guests, but Mahiro still recoiled from the parade of unfamiliar people invading his space.

“Sorry, Kitten, but we have a hypothermic reptile in need of our warmth,” Mitsuki explained as he led the others into the bedroom.

They had arranged the stacked boxes into a U-shape along three of the walls, forming a makeshift cave, and Mahiro helped the canine slide them around to make space for the second futon beside his own.  His nose wrinkled at the scent.

“Smells like dog,” he criticized.

But unpleasant odours and annoyance were forgotten as Mitsuki began unfolding the blankets from his burden, and Mahiro got a peak at corpse-grey flesh.  Hiyori stood uncertainly in the doorway, chewing on his lower lip, arms tightly around himself as he tried to hold the tears at bay.

“I’m going to undress him a bit so there’s direct skin to skin heating,” Mitsuki explained.  “Baby, do you know which box those rice things ended up in?  You know the ones I mean? They would be really helpful.”

Mahiro was trying to remember when, from the kitchen, the sharp whistle of a boiling tea kettle suddenly rent the air.

“I may.  Let me look.”

He brushed past Hiyori, eyeing the blond with a mixture of interest and sympathy as he went.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki had settled himself in the corner, yukata open, with Takemasa propped against his chest.  

“Junji-san, if you would either remove his pyjama bottoms or roll the legs up, so you can set his feet in your lap, shins against your chest.  We need to try to massage some circulation back into his legs, _very_ gently.”

Junji sat down as instructed and slipped a hand up the inside of Takemasa’s trouser leg, rubbing lightly over his icy calf.  

“Hiyori-san, if you’d do the same for an arm?”

It was like cuddling a block of frozen steel.  Mitsuki could already feel the chill seeping into his chest and began to seriously worry whether they might have to risk a trip to the emergency clinic.  A few minutes later, Mahiro returned carrying a hot water bottle and two oddly shaped things that looked like stuffed tube socks.

“Rice,” he explained, tucking one against Takemasa’s side next to Hiyori’s knees.  “Microwave it for a bit, and it acts like a heating pad.”

He placed the other along his other side.

“Inu-san.”

“Junji,” Mitsuki corrected.

“Junji-san, lift his legs a bit?”

Mahiro wrapped the water bottle in a towel and set it under Takemasa’s legs just below his backside.  Then he collected the discarded blankets, draping two across Takemasa’s body to trap the heat, and the rest over the shoulders of the others, slowly building a snug pocket.  Once everything was in place, Mahiro hopped into the gap in their little circle, pulling his own blankets up over his head and taking the reptile’s neglected left hand in his own to begin his massage.

“I’m a terrible boyfriend,” Hiyori sniffed.  “I should have paid more attention to his complaints.  I should have watched him more closely.  I’m an eagle; watching is what we do.  I should’ve….”

“It definitely isn’t your fault,” Mitsuki stated matter-of-factly.  “You had no reason to expect it would get so bad you’d be unable to keep him stable in a building like this.”

Mahiro imagined how he would feel if it were Mitsuki lying there so cold and motionless.  The very thought terrified him.  He reached out for Hiyori’s hand, gripping it encouragingly.  The blond gave him a watery smile.

“He’ll be okay,” Mahiro declared aloud.  “We’ll make sure of that.  Look.  His fingers are already starting to feel warmer.”

The change was more in Mahiro’s hands than in Takemasa’s, but his steady conviction did wonders for Hiyori’s nerves.

Conversation dropped off as they sat and worked: the early-morning silence broken only by an occasional sniff or yawn.  The temperature slowly but steadily rose within the confines of their makeshift cavern until beads of sweat began to form along Hiyori’s hairline, and Junji unbuttoned his sleeping shirt.  Twice Mahiro excused himself: once to fetch them all something to drink to avoid dehydration and once to refill the hot water bottle. 

Finally around 7AM, Mitsuki and Junji concurred that Takemasa’s body temperature had returned to something more like normal and the crisis was over enough that they could all chance some rest.  So, they shifted into a more comfortable configuration before falling into exhausted sleep.

 

Consciousness crept slowly back into Takemasa’s brain. He didn’t fight it, but he made no effort to speed the process either.  For one thing, he was marvellously warm: like he’d just spent a full afternoon lazing about the steam room at an onsen.  For another, the data his awakening senses were feeding him were a jumble of calmingly recognizable and worryingly unidentifiable that he wasn’t sure he was willing to attempt sorting out.  There was Junji’s homey scent, and Hiyori’s taste on his palate.  But there was also a large, unfamiliar palm splayed over his belly and a gentle rumble in his ears.

Purring?

He opened one eye, just a sliver.  Hiyori’s pretty face greeted him, relaxed in slumber but showing signs of recent tears.  Junji was there too, flush against Hiyori’s back.

 _Our Juju_.  Always the first to offer consolation.

Takemasa felt very sorry for the worry he had obviously caused them.

However, observing his two cherished flatmates in front of him led to the inevitable question of exactly who was snuggled up against his spine, filling the role of personal thermal blanket to such perfection.

He turned over onto his stomach, displacing the hand that had been there onto the small of his back.  Next to him lay a series of indistinguishable lumps with a shock of red hair at one end and a disembodied head midway along, which studied him carefully through gold-flecked eyes.

“No, you didn’t wake me,” the head said in a low voice.  “I was only cat-napping.”

Takemasa blinked once, trying to figure out how a body could have two heads, let alone why the one in the _middle_ was the one talking.

“N-neko-san?”

“Mahiro,” the other replied.  “Go back to sleep.”

That sounded like a wonderful idea to Takemasa, so he did.

 

Despite the late-night interruption, Mahiro awakened before noon.  He stayed nestled against Mitsuki for a while, but eventually, restlessness took over as he thought about all of the things that needed to be done.  Boxes to unpack, cabinets and cupboards to organize. 

His stomach gurgled. 

Breakfast. 

He extracted himself from the pile and tiptoed out of the room to dress, start the rice cooker, and brush his teeth.

Mahiro moved stealthily through his morning routine, but Junji’s keen ears perked at the sound, rousing him to wakefulness.  He leaned over to give Hiyori a kiss on the cheek, then slipped from under their shared blanket to check on Takemasa.  His favourite reptile was flat on his stomach, head turned toward Mitsuki; Junji could see a contented sort of smile on both their faces.  He gave Takemasa’s backside a gentle pat, and followed the noises out to where Mahiro was organizing a bookshelf.

“Mahiro-san, good morning,” Junji greeted.  “Thank you again for helping us out.”

Mahiro stared at him hard for a few seconds before nodding.

“You’re welcome.  I’d want someone to do the same for me if it were Miki.”

Junji could tell that Mahiro still wasn’t entirely thrilled with a canine being in his home, so he kept his distance.

“There’s tea and rice,” Mahiro offered, gesturing toward the kitchen, “But I haven’t had a chance to go to the supermarket yet, and by the looks of things, I won’t be going today either.”

Junji sauntered over toward the window, finding the lower pane completely obscured by frost.  The view through the top half wasn’t much clearer: pale sky, grey buildings, white snow.

“I knew 3 centimetres wasn’t even close,” he huffed. 

Unfortunately, the satisfaction of being right wasn’t worth very much.

“You’re welcome to dig through our cupboards.  Fridays are when we normally go to the market, so our provisions are lower than what might be optimal, but whatever we have is yours.”

“Who’s digging in the cupboards?” Hiyori’s sleepy voice asked from the doorway.

He shuffled over to Junji and twined his arms around the wolf, head dropping to Junji’s shoulder as he allowed himself to be cuddled fully awake.  Junji kissed his forehead.

“Mahiro-san hasn’t been grocery shopping yet, and we may be snowed in.”

Hiyori groaned.

“I knew that repairman was being too optimistic.”

“You don’t object to letting Mahiro-san browse our pantry, do you?  Since they’ve been so much help with Negi.”

“Of course not,” Hiyori smiled at Mahiro from under Junji’s chin.  “I’d be happy to take you next door to look through our kitchen.  I want a fresh change of clothes anyhow.  Or would you rather, Juju?”

“Nah, it’s okay.  I’ll hang out here with Mitsuki-san and Negi until you’re back.”

Mahiro made to set his stack of manga aside, but Hiyori waved at the shelves.

“Take your time.  Our flat isn’t going anywhere.  Heavens know, everything’s probably iced into place.”

“Maybe he’s hungry, Hiyorin,” Junji kidded.  “Not everyone eats like a bird.”

“That’s a stupid phrase,” retorted Hiyori.  “You know birds eat more for their body weight than primates do.”

“Something tells me the two of you have had this argument before,” Mahiro observed, amused by their banter.

“Regularly,” Junji replied with a smile.

“He gets a kick out of pushing our buttons on things like that.” 

“You love me anyhow,” Junji declared.

Hiyori gave Junji’s cheek a kiss.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Mahiro’s heart stung for some reason.  Maybe it was how openly affectionate they were in front of a stranger.  One who had a boyfriend of his own, true, but Mahiro had no doubt that they wouldn’t be behaving any differently if he’d been straight.  What would it be like to be so fearless of other people’s opinions? 

Then again, perhaps it was remembering the adoration radiating from both of them toward Takemasa while seeing their connection to each other.  It must be wonderful to have love and support available from multiple sources.  Multiple _attractive_ sources.  Mahiro’s cheeks coloured.

“I’ll go put on my shoes,” he muttered, hurrying away.

“I’m going to go check on Takemasa first; I’ll be right there.”

Junji followed Hiyori back into the bedroom.

“He’s okay, Hime.  This is restful sleep now, not frozen coma.  See how rosy his cheeks are?”

Hiyori bent down and brushed his fingers along Takemasa’s cheek and jaw.  They _were_ reassuringly warm; cooler than the average person, but that wasn’t unusual with a reptile.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, Tama,” he whispered.

Junji caught Hiyori before he could leave and bestowed several smouldering kisses that made the blond’s toes curl.  Once Hiyori had wobbled off toward the genkan, Junji flopped back onto the bedding, throwing an arm casually over Takemasa.  Mitsuki’s hand moved out of the way for him.

“Mitsuki-san, did I wake you?” Junji apologized.

“Who says I’m awake?” the bear teased.

Junji grinned back.

“My mistake.  Interesting skill you have, talking in your sleep so coherently.  I need to learn that trick.”

Mitsuki propped himself up on his elbow and rested his chin on his wrist, looking over the top of Takemasa’s head.

“Mind if I ask a question that’s really none of my business?”

“Go for it.  Curiosity is dangerous to cats, not bears.”

Mitsuki chuckled.

“Your… relationship with the two of them.”

“Not exactly typical, is it?” acknowledged Junji, apparently unperturbed by the topic.  “What with most wolves being the ‘mated pairs’ sort.  But that never really felt right to me.”

“So you’re not their boyfriend?  You used the term ‘boyfriend’ to describe Hiyori, but not yourself.”

“There isn’t really a term for what I am.  I love them both to pieces.  Gun to my head, I couldn’t choose between them.  And they’re my family… my pack.  That’s a lifetime commitment.  But it’s not a marriage and kids sort of commitment.  It’s not ‘mate’.  And it’s different than the sort of bond they have with each other.”

Mitsuki nodded thoughtfully.

Junji nuzzled at Takemasa’s temple, kissing his hair affectionately.

“What about the two of you?” he asked.  “Bears and cats aren’t traditionally known for their monogamy.”

“I suppose that’s true, but we’re all each other has.  Maro was raised by three aunts who didn’t know he was a leopard cat and never gave that side of him a chance to flourish.  And my family has all but disowned me for being with him.”

“Because he’s feline?” guessed Junji.

“Because he’s a _male_ cat.”

Junji actually growled at that.

“The bear population has been declining for years now, so they see it as every male’s duty to find a healthy girl and have cubs.  What did I do?  Went and fell for a beautiful male feline who is too focused on his career to have any thoughts of starting a family for at least a decade,” Mitsuki gave a dry laugh.  “If he’d been a female cat, my mother probably would have learned to live with it, but….” 

“That sucks.”

“We don’t need her acceptance.  I wouldn’t give him up for anything in the world.”

Junji liked Mitsuki even more for the conviction in his tone.

“You shouldn’t.”

 

Not so far away, Mahiro and Hiyori were having a similar conversation as they scrounged through the trio’s pantry.  Although Mahiro included a lot more of the details about the prejudices Mitsuki had been enduring before they met –  the shame of having a black bear for a father in his mother’s brown bear clan – having found it very easy to open up to Hiyori.

“Can you believe his grandmother used to call him ‘hafu’?!  Right in front of him!  His mother is all ‘look how progressive I am for having a cub with a black bear’, but she never actually stepped in to prevent any of the bullying.”

“The local wolf pack where Junji grew up used to give him a hard time because of his Honshu heritage,” Hiyori commiserated.  “Being of a naturally smaller species meant he was automatically low in the ranks and was constantly having to ‘prove his worth’.  Eventually he gave up and moved south.  Then Tama and I became his mini-pack.  Good thing I didn’t meet him until after he’d left them, or I would have gouged their eyes out.”

Hiyori’s vehemence resonated with Mahiro, and the fire with which he spoke made him even more attractive to the feline.

He pushed that thought away.

“I know _just_ what you mean.  If we could just use our talons the way Nature intended.  Although, I suppose clawing the woman who may be your mother-in-law someday isn’t the best idea.”

They shared an understanding smile.

 “Your families don’t mind your being with someone of a different subspecies?” ventured Mahiro, eager to learn more about his alluring new neighbour.

“Well, alligators and birds are actually pretty closely related.  I’m closer to him genetically than a lizard would be, for example.  And my sister has three hatchlings already with a kestrel.  So, no, they’re okay with it.  I…,” Hiyori blushed.  “They don’t know about Juju, though.  As far as they’re concerned, he’s just a roommate.”

Mahiro smirked.

“I won’t let the cat out of the bag.”

 

Mitsuki and Junji continued to chat quietly, about themselves and their careers, as well as what living in the area was like.  The more Mitsuki heard, the more confident he was that Junji and his flatmates would be able to guide Mahiro away from any potential dangers.  Less than eight hours in their presence, he already trusted them implicitly.

As they talked, Takemasa began to rouse again – warmth, light, and voices luring him toward wakefulness.  He slithered closer to the nearest heat source, practically draping himself over whoever it was still lying beside him.

Not anyone he usually draped himself over.  The contours weren’t anything his body recognized, though not at all unpleasant in their newness.

He opened his eyes and promptly closed them against the diffuse brightness, face scrunching in displeasure.

“Kuma-san?” he guessed.

“Mitsuki.”

Takemasa smacked his lips and allowed his head to drop onto Mitsuki’s chest.

“Mitsukuma.”

Junji’s expression was one of warm amusement, so Mitsuki went with it, stroking his hand through Takemasa’s hair.

“How are you feeling?”

“… Cozy…”

Mitsuki chuckled.

“I’m glad to hear it.  Can you feel your fingers and toes?”

Takemasa tried to squirm closer.

“Later.”

“I’m not asking you to move,” Mitsuki clarified. “I just want you to see if you can tell that they’re there.”

“Make Juju count ‘em.  Where’s Juju?”

“Right here,” Junji tickled Takemasa’s ribs.

Mitsuki couldn’t see Takemasa’s face light up, but he could feel the change flow through the lithe frame he held as Takemasa reached an arm out toward the voice.

“Juju!”

Junji leaned in to kiss him, and Mitsuki had a charge of electricity shoot along his nerves, as if he were the one on the receiving end of such affection.

“Hi, Baby.”

Takemasa didn’t usually like being called ‘baby’ but he still felt vaguely out of sorts, so the endearment made him tingle pleasantly.  It didn’t occur to him that sprawling across a stranger while being kissed by his flatmate might be thought impolite in some circles.

Junji drew back, fingers tangling with Mitsuki’s as he carded through dishevelled green and black locks.

“Are you really feeling okay?” he queried, his other hand exploring along the shell of Takemasa’s ear and down his neck.  “We’re so sorry it got that bad.  We should’ve… _I_ should’ve paid closer attention so you….”

“Mitsukuma, would you kiss him so he’ll stop apologizing,” Takemasa grumbled.  “Mine don’t seem to work anymore.”

“I don’t know if I ought to,” Mitsuki answered, keeping his gaze determinedly from Junji’s face.

“We don’t mind,” stated Takemasa through a yawn.

“But my kitten might.”

“Neko-san,” Takemasa remembered.  “And Hiyori.  Where’s Hiyorin?”

“They went across to….”

At that moment, the door to the flat opened.

“That will be them now.”

Junji sprang up and hurried from the room, leaving Takemasa to gripe good-naturedly about ‘over-eager puppies’.  Mitsuki shook his head, because he’d been thinking the exact same thing himself.

Junji’s eagerness and Takemasa’s feigned irritation were unreasonably cute.

 

“He’s awake!” Junji exclaimed, picking Hiyori up and twirling him around excitedly while smothering him with kisses.

Mahiro backed away from the exuberant greeting with a frown.  He did _not_ find Junji’s energy unreasonably cute, merely unreasonable.  He hid himself in the kitchen, setting the canned goods he’d borrowed from Hiyori’s pantry out along the countertop.

“Put me down, Juju.”

Junji did put Hiyori down, but kept his arms around the eagle’s waist.

“ _Awake_ , Hiyorin – cracking jokes and pimping my lips to Mitsuki-san.  Which he refused,” Junji added with a glance toward Mahiro.

He didn’t want to get his new friend into trouble over something that didn’t happen.

“And wondering where you are.”

Hiyori’s relief at the news that his boyfriend was awake and alert faded slightly.

“Still trying to blame yourself for what happened?” Junji sighed. 

Hiyori bit his lower lip.

“If I hadn’t allowed myself to fall asleep….”

“Fine.  Go apologize if you feel like you need to.  But don’t be surprised if he won’t have any of it.”

“If I were in his position,” Mahiro ventured, “I definitely wouldn’t blame you.  And I’d want you as close as you could get.”

Truth be told, Mahiro wanted Hiyori close anyway, but kept the thought to himself until he had time to examine why.

Hiyori gave a hesitant nod, extracted himself from Junji’s arms, and slunk toward the bedroom.  He poked his head in.  Takemasa was curled up in Mitsuki’s lap, apparently perfectly content. 

_Maybe it would be better to wait._

But before Hiyori could back away, Takemasa’s voice called out:

“Hiyorin?”

So he drew nearer and dropped to his knees near Takemasa’s feet.

Mitsuki found himself rather disinclined to relinquish his hold on Takemasa; the reptile was an excellent cuddler.  However, he could tell by the tears forming in Hiyori’s eyes that these two needed a few minutes alone, so he gently shifted Takemasa’s weight until he could stand up, then excused himself to the main room for a bit of cuddling with Mahiro instead. 

“I’m sorry,” Hiyori whispered as soon as the bear was gone.

Lethargic as he still was, Takemasa crawled over and drew his boyfriend to him, stroking his back and whispering “everything is okay” and “I love you” over and over again until the tears were spent.

 

Not long afterwards, Hiyori and Takemasa emerged from the bedroom, still entwined under the several blankets the reptile had once again wrapped himself in.  Hiyori’s mood had obviously improved; he was all smiles and sparkling eyes.

“Are you getting cold again, Negi?” Junji asked in concern.

“It’s winter, Juju; I’m _always_ cold,” Takemasa retorted.  “But this isn’t bad.  Mitsukuma is just an excellent heater.”

Mahiro nodded.

“He makes a wonderful body pillow, too.”

“And here I was thinking you loved me for my mind,” joked Mitsuki, giving his boyfriend a pinch.

Everyone laughed.

“Neko-san.  I think you might have told me your name in a dream I had, but I don’t remember it.”

“Mahiro.”

Takemasa smiled.

“An elegant name for a noble creature.”

“Are you _flirting_ with my boyfriend?!” Mitsuki chided.

The smug expression that came over Mahiro’s face was just that of a cat that’s stolen its mistress’s cream right under her nose.

“I take it the chill hasn’t affected your forked tongue.”

“I’m not a lizard,” Takemasa corrected with mock-gravity.  “Crocodilians don’t have bifurcated tongues.”

“What a shame.”

Mitsuki gaped down at the man in his arms.

“Are you flirting back?!”

“Not at the moment,” Mahiro replied, utterly nonplussed, “Maybe later.  For now we have to figure out what we’re going to do.  Hiyori and I made a detour down to the ground floor to get a better look at the weather situation, and there must be 60 centimetres of snow out there.”

Mitsuki searched around for his mobile and quickly checked the weather.

“Fifty-six centimetres overnight, another 10 to 15 expected before the day is over,” he reported.

“Guess that means we won’t be getting the heat repaired today,” Takemasa groaned.

Junji wandered over and tucked an arm around the waist of each of his flatmates, and resting his chin on Hiyori’s shoulder.

“At this point, I don’t think there’s hope of anything happening before Monday,” Hiyori agreed, “Which means, we should talk about packing up and going to a motel like the repairman suggested.”

“Is that a good idea,” Mitsuki asked, “Taking Takemasa out into that much snow after we spent all night trying to bring his temperature up?”

He had been looking forward to some additional get-to-know-you time.

“Besides, there’s nothing at the motel you don’t already have here,” added Mahiro.

“We wouldn’t want to be a burden,” Junji explained.

“You wouldn’t be,” Mahiro assured quickly.  “As long as you can tolerate the mess I’m going to be making while I unpack.”

“You’re sure we wouldn’t be in the way?” Hiyori asked dubiously.

“Not in the slightest!”

_Don’t leave yet._

Mitsuki whole-heartedly agreed, although he found himself slightly surprised that his boyfriend, who had been so keen to avoid Junji at all costs the day before, was suddenly quite eager to have the trio stay.  That is, until he noticed how Mahiro was fixated on the blond, and things began to make sense.

“In that case, I think I should attempt a stroll to the conbini,” proposed Junji.  “Those few cans of vegetables aren’t going to last long.  I can pick us up some things to tide us over until the snow stops.”

“In sixty centimetres of snow?!” Takemasa objected.

“Sure,” Junji shrugged.  “What’s a little snow to a wolf.”

“You’d never guess it by looking at him,” Mitsuki revealed, “But Maro turns into a big kitten in the snow.”

Mahiro’s ears turned red.

“Juju’s the same!” Hiyori replied without seeming to notice the feline’s blushing.  “A few flakes and he goes into frolicking puppy mode.”

“I do not _frolic_ ,” Junji contradicted, but the grin on his face proved he was lying.

“Snow is evil,” Takemasa asserted, “And winter should be illegal.  Cold weather makes it hard to move.  Or think.”

Mitsuki nodded.  He knew exactly what Takemasa meant – when the body got so chilled the brain couldn’t contemplate anything but finding a nice warm place to curl up and just _sleep_ forever.

“I don’t really like the winter either,” he commiserated.  “It’s so dark and cold, it’s difficult to find the energy to get out of bed.”

Hiyori gave Takemasa a light kiss on the cheek.

“You and Mitsuki-san should be hibernation buddies.”

Takemasa’s cheeks darkened a little.

“Alligators don’t usually engage in group hibernation, Hiyorin.”

“Perhaps you should.  It would be much warmer.”

Mitsuki thought the idea sounded fantastic.

“I love having someone to cuddle to sleep,” he confessed.  “Mahiro’s good for a short snuggle, but then he’s up and moving around again in an hour.”

“There’s a reason it’s called ‘cat-napping’,” pouted Mahiro.  “I can’t help it I get restless and want a late-night prowl.”

“We’ve gotten off topic,” Junji declared.  “What would everyone like from the conbini?”

“I don’t need anything,” Takemasa replied.

“You barely ate anything yesterday.”

“My metabolism shuts down when I get that cold.  There’s no point to eating.”

“But it isn’t shut down _now_ ,” Junji enticed.  “Aren’t you hungry?”

Takemasa gave an unenthusiastic grunt.

“It might be easier to find something that we’d all eat,” suggested Mahiro.  “What about sushi?”

Junji’s smile faded a little.

“Fish is okay, I guess,” he allowed, ever the accommodating type.

Mitsuki shook his head.

“You carnivores and your one-track minds.  I’d prefer something with mushrooms.  Maitake, if there’s an option.  And I’m in the mood for something sweet.”

“You’re always in the mood for something sweet,” Mahiro rolled his eyes.

“We may have to settle for whatever they have available,” Hiyori stated pragmatically.  “You know what sorts of things we like, Juju, so I’ll trust you to buy whatever.”

“I’ll go with you,” Mahiro decided.  “I need to learn where these places are anyhow.”

“You just want an excuse to play in the snow,” Mitsuki teased, earning himself a swat.

 

Once Mahiro had finally found the box with his winter accessories, he and Junji departed, leaving the other three behind.

“What shall we do while they are gone?” Mitsuki asked the couple.

Hiyori shook his head and continued refolding the scarves and hats Mahiro had picked through.

“Don’t ask Tama, Mitsuki-san.  He’s going to want to nap some more.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea to me,” Mitsuki replied before Takemasa could begin to defend himself.  “Wintertime _is_ hibernation time for all intelligent creatures.”

Hiyori smiled.

“I see.  So, Mahiro-san and I are the unintelligent sort, is that it?”

“Don’t answer that, Mitsukuma.  It’s definitely a trick question!” Takemasa interjected, moving himself bodily between them as if shielding Mitsuki from physical assault. “Really, Hiyorin, how could you let Mitsukuma walk into such a trap!”

“I didn’t set the trap,” Hiyori replied innocently.  “He set it himself.”

“Bear trap or no, I’m still casting my vote in favour of hibernation.”

Mitsuki draped an arm casually over Takemasa’s shoulder and grinned cheekily at Hiyori.

“Me too,” Takemasa gloated.  “We win.”

“Siding with the mammal,” Hiyori sighed in mock disappointment.  “I never expected such a betrayal.”

“Will you forgive us if we promise to share the covers?”

Hiyori looked reluctantly between the pair and the stacks of unopened moving boxes.

“Don’t you think we should help out around here instead of being lazy bums?”

“Well, there isn’t much we can do until Maro and Junji-san are back,” stated Mitsuki.  “Maro’s pretty particular about how his things are arranged, and it would be a waste of energy to put it all somewhere if he’s only going to redo everything.”

“C’mon, Hime,” Takemasa deposited himself on the sofa and patted the cushion beside him.  “We’ll be like three birds on an electrical wire.”

Mitsuki blanched as he tucked himself against Takemasa’s right side.

“Can’t we be three birds in a nice bush close to the ground?”

Hiyori knew he was defeated.  And the thought of a snuggly snooze was pretty inviting.  So he added himself to the sofa, squeezing into Takemasa’s space perhaps more than was necessary.  Then he gave Mitsuki an affectionate pat on the arm.

“Even if we were on a wire, I wouldn’t let you fall.”

 

It was fortunate that the conbini was so close; the area side streets apparently weren’t a high priority for snow removal, because the drifts were well past Mahiro’s knees in places.  Junji forged ahead of him to break things up as best he could; even so, their trouser legs were thoroughly soaked by the time they reached the shovelled walkway in front of the few shops that had bothered to open.  Mahiro took special care to knock as much of the ice and snow as he could from his lower half before entering the 7-Eleven.  No sense forcing someone to mop up after him. 

They wandered up and down each aisle, discussing what they should buy and debating how long the bad weather might prevent an excursion to the larger supermarket.  Mahiro found himself growing used to Junji’s carefree manner.  Junji definitely wasn’t the sort of person he ever imagined becoming friends with, but it was rather impossible _not_ to like him, despite their very different natures.

“Now, Kiyo-chan,” Junji said to young teen behind the counter as she scanned in their purchases.  “This is Mahiro-san.  He’s new to the neighbourhood and a friend of mine, so you and your father must look after him and treat him especially well.”

Mahiro gave a polite bow, and the girl flushed scarlet.

“W-we would t-t-treat any f-f-friend of yours…w-w-w- well, Junji-san,” she squeaked.

“I knew you would.”

Junji gave her a winning smile, and Mahiro could see how her hands trembled as she handed him his change.

“Do you flirt with everyone?” Mahiro asked as they stepped back onto the street.

“I wasn’t flirting with her; she’s fourteen,” Junji was offended by the idea.  “I just try to coax her to talk a bit more and show a little confidence in herself.  The first few times her dad had her behind the register, she could barely tell me what my total was, she was so embarrassed about her stutter.  Poor kid.”

“Well, that ‘poor kid’ has a crush on you,” Mahiro informed him, shuffling carefully along to avoid any slippery patches.

Cats might have a reputation for always landing on their feet, but all bets were off when ice was involved.

“Yeah probably,” Junji acknowledged.  “But girls her age get crushes on guys my age all the time.  At least if she’s crushing on me, a guy who will never treat her as anything more than a younger sister, then there’s less chance of her falling for some jerk who _would_ try to use her.”

“You’re very… open,” Mahiro observed, not entirely approving.

“All three of us are.  I hope that’s not a problem for you.”

“And if it is?”

Junji frowned a little.

“That would make things very awkward regarding Mitsuki-san.”

“You’re interested in Miki?” asked Mahiro.

 “I wouldn’t call myself _un_ interested,” Junji cocked his head to one side, “But I was thinking more of Takemasa.  He’s well on his way to having a crush on your boyfriend.”

Mahiro was shocked.

“But they barely know one another.”

“No more than you know Hiyorin,” Junji replied frankly.

Mahiro fidgeted with the zipper on his coat, uncomfortable to have his secret fascination discovered so quickly.

“Don’t think I’m judging you,” assured Junji.  “I’d think you were an idiot if you _weren’t_ attracted to him.  But I also understand that not everyone can do what we do and be okay with it.  So if you’re not going to be okay with Takemasa falling for your fellow, I’d appreciate it if you’d say as much sooner rather than later so I can step in and try to redirect his attention.  Or at the very least, soften the blow for when the rejection comes.”

“That’s… fair,” Mahiro allowed.  “I wouldn’t want anyone to have his feelings hurt.”

“So what do you think?  Could you ever imagine yourself sharing Mitsuki-san with Takemasa?”

“Maybe?  It depends.  D’you think Takemasa-san would be willing to share Hiyori-san with… someone else… or is it only with _dogs_.”

A glove-full of cold, wet snow was suddenly shoved down the collar of Mahiro’s coat, causing him to yowl in a very undignified manner.

“I’m a wolf, you spoiled house cat,” Junji barked playfully, “Not a dog!”

Mahiro’s lips curled into an evil smile.

“You realize of course that I’m going to have to kill you for that.”

Junji was half-way through saying “Just you try” when a snowball came whizzing at his head, forcing him to jump aside.

And so commenced the strangest snowball fight the neighbourhood had ever seen: between bike racks, around the post box, in and out through the shrubbery dividing the pavement from the street, which, fortunately for them, no one was using.  Three separate truces were called… and then violated.  By the time they were so out of breath they could barely move, the rest of their clothes were as soaked through as their trouser cuffs had been, and the conbini bags they’d been carrying were missing.   Fortunately, some philanthropic soul had set them out of harm’s way near the entrance to the building.

“Negi and I wouldn’t mind sharing Hiyori with you,” Junji panted as they climbed the steps into the foyer. “Even if you decide you’re not willing to share Mitsuki-san.”

Mahiro gave him a wry smile.

“I’m not even sure a feline and an avian could work.”

“Has as much chance working as a cat and bear do.  My legs are tired.  I’m going to call the lift.”

Junji pressed the button and leaned heavily against the wall while they waited.

“Obviously, you wouldn’t have to decide right away, since Mitsuki-san isn’t going to be living here for another six months.”

“Five,” Mahiro corrected.

Junji ignored the remark and continued.

“A new relationship would be too hard for them to start up long-distance.  Not like the two of you, who already have a solid foundation formed.”

Mahiro didn’t doubt whether his relationship with Mitsuki could survive the separation; no, he doubted whether _he_ would survive it.  He let Junji’s opinion go unanswered, and the wolf seemed to realize it was time to let the matter drop for a while.

“If you don’t mind,” Junji changed the subject, “I’ll set these bags inside your genkan and then head back to our place for some dry clothes.”

Mahiro nodded.

“I could do with a hot shower myself after all that.  I swear, you got snow down the waistband of my underpants.”

Junji just smirked, utterly unrepentant, as the lift doors slid open.  At the flat door, Junji handed off his bags to Mahiro then hurried across the corridor, silently rejoicing that the water heater, at least, was functional. 

Mahiro sat on the stoop, peeling off his wet socks, thoughts of their discussion soon replaced by the suspicious quiet further inside.

_What were the three of them up to?_

He got his answer a moment later when he passed by the main room on his way to the kitchen.  All three were asleep – Takemasa tucked against Mitsuki’s chest, Hiyori using Takemasa’s hip as a pillow.  They were all so peaceful-looking. 

Mahiro observed the scene for a long while: how Takemasa clung to Mitsuki so naturally, how Mitsuki instinctively reciprocated the gesture.  They fit.  And much to Mahiro’s surprise, he didn’t mind that they fit.  Instead he wondered if he and Hiyori would fit as well as Takemasa and Mitsuki did.

 _No wonder Junji-san noticed_.

Mahiro left them to their slumbers, sure that it wouldn’t do anyone any harm to wait until he had showered to eat.

 

The five of them spent the next three days together.  Hiyori helped Mahiro unpack; Junji helped Mitsuki rearrange the furniture.  Takemasa sat off to the side and “supervised” while they all took turns curling up with him.  Even Mahiro took a turn.  They teased and joked and laughed as if they’d known each other for years, not hours.  And when it was bedtime, they all ended up right where they’d begun the day: tangled in a heap together.  The snow cleared, the flat gradually became habitable, and the weekend drew to a close.

Hiyori seemed to recognize Mahiro’s interest in him, because he began initiating contact. Brief, innocuous touches at first that lingered and grew bolder when Mahiro didn’t shy away and Mitsuki didn’t object.  By their third evening together, Hiyori had Mahiro seated between his legs, arms boldly wrapped around the feline’s torso.  Takemasa was plastered to Mitsuki’s side in what had become their usual manner, while Junji lounged on his back nearby, apparently untroubled by being the odd man out.

Mitsuki cleared his throat, and Mahiro tensed, sensing what was coming.

“So-o-o… I have to head back tomorrow morning.”

Mahiro only frowned and nodded, but Takemasa shifted in his grasp and stared up at him in shock.

“So soon?  I thought….”

“There are a lot of details to take care of before I can move up here permanently,” Mitsuki tightened his grip on Takemasa.  “And as much as I hate it, the sooner I go, the sooner I can come back again.”

The subject had obviously upset both Mahiro and Takemasa, so Hiyori hurried to redirect the conversation.  Mahiro rallied after a few minutes of enthusiastic questions about his new career, but Takemasa remained silent for the rest of the evening. 

When it was finally time for bed, Junji and Hiyori decided they’d move their futon into the main room so that Mitsuki and Mahiro could have some privacy before the bear’s departure.  Takemasa didn’t raise any objections, simply curling up in a ball with his back to his flatmates and pretending to be asleep when each asked if he was going to be okay.

Morning arrived too soon.  Mitsuki took his time washing and dressing; he dawdled and dallied as he gathered his things.  Yet, there were only so many excuses he could make. 

“Guess it’s time,” Mitsuki offered reluctantly.

“I think I’ll walk you to the station,” Junji declared.  “I could use the fresh air.”

Mitsuki gave Mahiro a long, lingering kiss.

“Call me when you get there so that I know you’re safe,” the smaller man ordered.

When Mitsuki relinquished his hold, Mahiro immediately turned to Hiyori, huddling into the blond’s embrace.  Mitsuki gave the blond a grateful nod.  His attention then turned to Takemasa, who stood wrapped in his four layers of blankets, staring at the floor with the awkward air of someone who wasn’t sure he was even welcome in the room.  Mitsuki drew the reptile into his arms, hugging him close.

“Try to stay warm without me,” he murmured.

Takemasa relinquished the hold on his blankets in favour of clutching at Mitsuki’s coat, and the bear could feel the other man shaking in his embrace.  Not with shivers, but…

_Tears?_

He tilted Takemasa’s chin up to see.  Yes, there were tears swimming in those beautiful eyes.  That wouldn’t do.  He leaned in, claiming Takemasa’s lips as he’d done Mahiro’s: firm yet gentle.  Takemasa’s arms constricted around him, like a python squeezing its prey.  Mitsuki tightened his own hold, giving Takemasa the truest bear hug he’d ever received.  And when he finally pulled away, he couldn’t help but smirk at the rather dazed expression on the reptile’s face.

“To be continued,” he promised.

 

The street and pavement were much clearer on their walk to the station than they’d been to the shop, but Junji noted that the mood wasn’t nearly as lively.  Well, that was to be expected.  Leaving people you love behind was never pleasant.

“Junji-san.  I… would you….?”

Mitsuki couldn’t find the words, but Junji understood him anyway.

“We’ll look after Mahiro.  Don’t worry about that.”

“He’s strong and independent.  I know he can take care of himself, but he tends to forget that it’s okay to need his friends sometimes.”

Junji nods thoughtfully.  Canines and felines are very different creatures in that respect.

“Even the most independent, self-sufficient person deserves to come home in the evenings to people who love and appreciate him.  We’re more than just friends now.  He’s family.  Pack.  You both are.  And even if that doesn’t mean anything in particular to him, I hope it eases some of your worries.”

Mitsuki had no doubt of Mahiro’s safety with the other three around, but it was nice to hear the words aloud.

They stopped at the corner, waiting for the traffic lights to change so that they could cross, and Junji casually put his arm around Mitsuki’s shoulders.

“Now, unlike Mahiro,” he said, “Who has the three of us to look after him, you’re not going to have anyone close by these next few months.”

“My parents aren’t far,” Mitsuki contradicted.

Junji shook his head.

“From what you’ve said, they aren’t going to be the sort of support you need.  So since I’ve promised to look after Mahiro, _you_ have to promise to take very good care of yourself.  And call one of us if you ever need anything.”

Mitsuki gave a dry laugh.

“I’ll be much too far away for you to do anything about it, so there’s no point in….”

His argument was cut off by Junji planting a firm kiss on his cheek.  Mitsuki’s face heated in embarrassment, as several of the other pedestrians gave them judgmental looks, but Junji either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“Promise,” he insisted.  “You’re pack.  Nothing is too far away if you need us.”

A wonderfully warm feeling seeped into Mitsuki’s soul.  The same feeling he got when Mahiro curled up against his chest at night or when Takemasa had burrowed contentedly against him in their makeshift cave.

_Love.  Loving and being loved – no expectations or qualifications._

“I promise.  A-and would you tell Takemasa that I….”

Junji grinned, but shook his head.

“No, I think that’s something you’d better say for yourself when you find the right words.”

Mitsuki nodded. 

“Then just remind him I’ll be back in five months.”

**~~~ Four Months & 29 Days Later ~~~**

Never in his life would Takemasa have guessed that he would miss snow, but if meteorologists knew anything (a point on which he still had his doubts), summer was going to be a miserable scorcher.  Every window in the flat was open, and Takemasa lay prostrate in front of a small box fan, waving an uchiwa over his face, when a sharp knock echoed through the early June humidity. 

“Negi, could you answer the door?”

Takemasa set his bamboo fan aside and glared suspiciously toward the kitchen, where Junji, Hiyori, and Mahiro were all congregated, holding a whispered conversation.

“Why can’t one of you?  You’re closer to the door than I am.”

“Would you hurry before he leaves!” Hiyori insisted.

“S’too hot to be wandering around answering doors,” Takemasa grumbled.

But with a grunt, he heaved himself up and staggered toward the genkan.

The person waiting on the other side of the door grinned at him as he pulled it open, and Takemasa forgot all about the heat as he threw himself into the man’s arms.

“Mitsukuma!”

He couldn’t say anything more than that, because his lips and tongue were occupied by a brain-freezing kiss.

“I think… you want number 19,” Takemasa joked when they finally paused to draw breath.

Mitsuki kept his arms firmly around the reptile’s waist.

“Nope.  Everything I want is definitely in number 16.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **1)** Hiyori wanted me to title this "Lizard in a Blizzard". Kujo-san was _not_ amused.  
>  **2)** The idea behind the convergent genetics is based very loosely on the manga "Love Pistols", which I do not in any way recommend, because it's very rape-y.  I think the entire thing fails to meet the 'supernatural elements' request, so I apologize for that.  
>  **3)** Both nekomata and bakeneko were reputed to have the ability to re-animate corpses, which is what Mitsuki was joking about.  
>  **4)** A group of bears is called a sleuth or a sloth. I couldn't bring myself to use either of those ~~ridiculous~~ terms, so Miki's extended family is a "clan" here.  
>  **5)** Takemasa is descended from the Chinese alligator, which is much smaller than its American cousin. And birds actually _are_ genetically closer to alligators than lizards are. Fun fact.  
>  **6)** AFAIK Juju isn't actually from Hokkaido. That's me taking artistic license, since Honshu wolves were much smaller than Hokkaido wolves, and those are the two subspecies native to Japan.


End file.
